A Friendly Conversation
by humanusscriptor
Summary: A one-shot based off a conversation I had with my neighbor.


**A/N: **I will never know why I always go back to this fandom. It must be because of the views. I have had stories with fewer views than this. Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I have this up. I would like to start up again in the Soul Surfer community! Starting with this one-shot. I aim to someday come back to Heartbeat.

I am merely writing this for fun, and nothing else.

* * *

When Tim first heard about Bethany's engagement to Adam Dirks on April 9, he couldn't have been happier for his little sister. Tim did not know that Bethany's engagement would spark a relationship that would forever change his life.

It was April 9, shortly after Bethany had shown her family her engagement ring. The family and the friends were ecstatic. Except for one.

The careers were taking off quickly. Tim, who had developed an interest in videography, was now filming shows in Hawaii such as _Lost_, and _Hawaii Five-O. _Noah Hamilton became a photographer, and as an added bonus, he married his best friend, Becky Baumgartner. The Hamilton parents were continuing to live their wealthy, normal lives. Lastly, Alana, she was practically part of the Hamilton family as well, became a bikini model for her favorite sponsor, Rip Curl. Life was great.

The sky was painted a glowing yellow and orange hue. The warm rays waved to Tim from below as they sunk beneath the clouds, ready to return another night. Tim's sister, Bethany Hamilton, a brave courageous individual who captured millions of hearts with her inspiring story, was off surfing with her fiancé, Adam. Noah and Becky were recording Bethany and Adam surfing.

Tim sighed in content before he stood up and entered the Hamilton house. Walking into the study, Tim grabbed his laptop and began editing the footage he had taken earlier that day. The door opened, blasting cool air against his shoulders before closing.

"Hey, Alana," Cheri's voice rang out from the kitchen amid Hana's barking. "Bethany's out surfing."

"I'm aware. I came to talk to Tim," Alana responded.

If Tim had been drinking anything, he would surely have spat it out right then. He looked up from his laptop in disbelief as the five foot eight Alana Blanchard entered the room with a happy Hana that jumped on Tim's lap.

Setting his laptop aside so he could fully focus with the task at hand, Tim recommended a seat, to which a worried Alana sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tim asked while he petted Hana.

"Well, a lot of changes have come up in my modeling career, and with Bethany getting engaged, I'm feeling briefly left out of her life."

If he had been drinking, Tim would surely have spit out his drink in disbelief. However, he didn't have a drink on person, so he blinked in surprise. Alana was briefly upset? Why?

"Well, I'm not exactly a psychologist, but why are you feeling upset?" he questioned, bracing himself for any answer, as unexpected as it might be.

"I feared that when Bethany married, we would stop becoming friends, and that she would no longer have time for me as a friend because she would want to do all her stuff with Adam Dirk." The amount of venom she used when she said Adam's name made Tim slightly uneasy. However, he didn't show it as he kept a calm, straightforward face, which was unusually rare for a humorous fellow like him.

'_I'm not going to falter,'_ Tim told himself. He nodded at Alana's remark. He took a deep breath, thinking over the words he wanted to say and drumming his fingers together. He was still thinking when Hana jumped off his lap. "Well, I'm not going to say you aren't over exaggerating because I am pretty sure you are, but—sorry," he apologized when he saw Alana's offended face. "But I _am_ going to say, suppose Bethany does get married. She is still going to be that kind, athletic girl who you were best friends with for like fifteen years. Am I right?"

Alana thought for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah, but we aren't going to spend that much time together anymore. How can we be friends if we don't hang out together all the time?"

Tim really hated how philosophical this conversation was turning out to be, but he doubted he could change the topic without Alana scolding at him. He bit his upper lip, thinking of an instance where two people could be friends and not hang out together. Finally, a thought occurred to him.

"I see what you are getting at. Suppose Bethany had an ex-boyfriend, say Peter."

"Peter?" Alana asked, her eyebrows rising in confusion. "Peter Eve? Byron's best friend?"

"Yup. Suppose Bethany and Peter started out dating when they were sixteen, and then the two of them split apart a few months later. Peter learns of Bethany's engagement. Chances are Bethany would want Peter to be there. They might not like each other anymore, but they are still friends. Am I right?"

Alana slowly nodded.

"The same instance would apply. You two would be friends even after the marriage happened. Bethany would still be the same girl that you care about for about fifteen years. She will still be the same inspirational teenager who millions of people around the world admire. She would still be your friend. Nothing would change, Alana."

A now relaxed Alana flashed a smile at Tim. "Okay. You're right."

"Have you talked to Bethany about this yet?"

"Not yet," she admitted.

Leaning his head to the side, he spotted Bethany outside the study. When he made eye contact with Bethany, Bethany blushed.

"Well, now's your chance," he informed, pointing a finger to where Bethany was. Bethany sheepishly waved. Alana's smile dropped.

"You're right." She stood up from her seat, as did Tim. The dog ran off and started liking Bethany. "Thanks for that. Who knew you made a good psychologist?"

Tim grinned. "Well, you know what they say. First time's the charm."

Alana rolled her eyes at Tim, and hugged him. A surprised Tim hugged back.

"If you want to talk to me about more stuff, come this Saturday and I will treat you to breakfast," Tim joked.

"We'll see. Hey, Bethany," Alana greeted. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay. I meet you outside on the balcony in a sec," Bethany answered. Alana nodded and headed outside to the balcony. When Alana was out of sight, Bethany turned to Tim, a smirk present on her face. "So, what happened during the talk?"

"Nothing. It was just a friendly conversation."

* * *

**A/N:** Leave your thoughts. I'd like to hear about what you think. If it makes you feel better, I was the Alana in the story.


End file.
